geofswikifandomcom-20200213-history
Linee Aeree Calabre
Linee Aeree Calabre (LAC) is an Italian airline that operates as Italy's flag carrier. The airline was founded on 10 April 2019 by LAC, and is currently based in Calabria. LAC is currently a member of MGroup. The airline is currently well known for its large number of subsidiaries, which are: Air One, Azul Brazilian Airlines, Blue Panorama, Canadian Wings, Cognitive Airlines, ErnEst Air, FlyAither, LAC Australia, LAC Business, LAC Cargo, LAC Netherlands, LAC New World, LAC Philippines, LAC Regional, Maltese Airways, Trans-World Airlines and WindJet. History Founding Linee Aeree Calabre was founded on 10 April 2019 by LAC, with its primary target being to revive tourism to Calabria, a Southern Italian region. The airline performed its first inaugural flight between Lamezia Terme and Rome the same day using the Boeing 737-700, with new flights added the next day. Growth On 4 May 2019, the Lamezia Terme-Miami International route was inaugurated with a Boeing 777-300ER. The airline received the Certificate of Professionalism from the SkyTeam alliance on 9 October 2019. Linee Aeree Calabre joined the Highflyer Alliance on 5 May 2019, and departed from the alliance on 18 October 2019, joining the Trans-Continental Alliance. The airline was removed in a controvercial move by Tundra, due to subsidiary controversies. The airline joiend MGroup on 15 January 2020. Fleet Destinations Linee Aeree Calabre currently serves 65 destinations from its four hubs of Crotone, Lamezia Terme, Reggio Calabria and Scalea. Subsidiaries Air One Air One is a large Italian budget airline founded on 7 September 2019. Air One has a subsidiary division - Air One CityLiner, a budget airline connector operating the Bomabrdier/De Havilland CRJ900 and DHC-6 Twin Otter. Azul Brazilian Airlines Azul Brazilian Airlines is the flag carrier of Brazil. The airline joined Linee Aeree Calabre as a wholly owned subsidiary on 27 June 2019. Azul Brazilian currently operates six Boeing 777-300ERs. Blue Panorama Blue Panorama is a wholly owned subsidiary currently based in South America. Canadian Wings Canadian Wings is a Canadian airliner founded on 28 December 2019 after People Express' closing. The airline currently operates aircraft in the Air Canada livery. Cognitive Airlines Cognitive Airlines is an Italian budget airline with operations within Singapore and Hong Kong. The airline operates a small fleet of two Airbus A320-251neos and two Boeing 737-700s. ErnEst Air ErnEst Air is an Eastern European airline, based in Warsaw, Kiev, Bucharest, Budapest and Moscow, as well as a Nordic base in Helsinki, Finland. FlyAither FlyAither is an Italian budget airline with secondary bases located in Greenland, Germany, Denmark and the UK. LAC Australia LAC Australia is the Australian variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline has bases in Sydney and Perth, and has a fleet of three Boeing 777-300ERs. LAC Business LAC Business is the business subsidiary variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline has bases in Italy, New Zealand, Singapore and Florida, United States. LAC Business operates as a charter airline and has a fleet comprised of ten Embraer Phenom 100s. LAC Cargo LAC Cargo is the cargo variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline operates a Boeing 747-8F and a Boeing/McDonnell Douglas MD-11F. LAC Netherlands LAC Netherlands is the Dutch regional variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline operates a fleet of three Boeing 737-700s. LAC New World LAC New World is the North American-based variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline is based in New York, Philadelphia, San Francisco and Los Angeles, and operates a fleet of ten Boeing 777-300ERs. LAC Philippines LAC Philippines is the Filippino-based variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline is based in Manila, and operates a fleet of two Boeing 737-700s and one Airbus A330-300. LAC Regional LAC Regional is a wholly owned subsidiary operating flights connecting the four hubs of Crotone, Lamezia Terme, Reggio Calabria and Scalea. The airline operates a fleet of one Antonov AN-140-100, three Bombardier/De Havilland DHC-6 Twin Otters, two Embraer E-190s and one Embraer Phenom 100. Maltese Airways Maltese Airways is the Malta-based variant of Linee Aeree Calabre. The airline operates a fleet of five Airbus A320-251neos and one Boeing 777-300ER. Maltese Airways primarily operates short and medium-haul routes, with the exception of the Malta-Chicago O'Hare route. Trans World Airlines Trans World Airlines was an independent airline that was bought by Linee Aeree Calabre on 20 November 2019. After the purchase, Linee Aeree Calabre modernised, revived and expanded TWA's influence within the US. WindJet WindJet is a Caribbean and Mediterrenean airline flying within major international airports. Achievements # GeoFS AAW Awards December winner # GeoFS Golden Wings Awards January winner Images Category:Airline Category:Civilian Group Category:Linee Aeree Calabre Category:MGroup